


A Whole Lifetime

by turntechnologic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Bonus Round 1, Character Death, Drabble, HSWC, M/M, Non Detailed Mentions of Sword Injury to the Chest, Prompt Fill, Sadstuck, Suicidal Thoughts, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechnologic/pseuds/turntechnologic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Remember when Davesprite watched his bro die in front of him?</p><p>For the HSWC</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't keep very consistent with a timeframe. It jumps around often, but I couldn't really help it.

You don't like to think about it. In fact- you hate thinking about it. You cannot bear to think about it but- but it's all you can do. 

The other Daves are so lucky. They're so, so fucking lucky they weren't there, hell, they might have been able to save him. Would they have fought harder? You know how much he meant to you, so of course he was the same to them. Maybe they would have been strong enough to buy him another second. 

But there was no other Dave there. Just you. Just Davesprite. And you weren't good enough. 

He deserved better. 

He was the gentle hand that ruffled through your hair. He was the calming voice that helped you sleep. He was the warm hug that let you know you were safe, that things would get better, that it wasn't the end of the world. 

But now, he was gone. There wasn't anybody to hold your hand, or pick you up, or push you to go on now. His fingers were cold. His eyes were dull. His lips were stiff and silent and you wanted to be the one in his place because there were /thousands/ of Daves- but only one Bro. 

The blood on his chest would be the last trace of his warmth you'd ever feel. 

"Bro," you choked out, minutes, hours, days after, nose clogged with snot and chest constricting under the weight of everything his shoulders used to carry. He didn't move, didn't stir, didn't crack an eye open and say 'just kidding.' He didn't get up and shake it off. 

Your hand found his, orange talons curling into the leather glove whose texture you had memorized before your own damn address. All his features were blurry and you clawed at your own face, swiping tears aside because no, no. Bro doesn't die. Especially in video games- he doesn't die unless he wants to, and he doesn't want to die like this. With his own sword pinning him into the ground. With his shades sliding down his nose and his hat falling off the hair you would never, ever admit was growing grey. 

Bro doesn't want to die young. He doesn't want to die fighting to save you, he wants to die knowing you're safe and secure and happy, all the things his presence made you feel because from the beginning of time he was the only thing that could do that. His arms were your security blanket. The smell of his aftershave was enough to scare away the monsters at night. 

You don't like to think about it, but the moment his sword broke skin you didn't even know it wasn't ever going to be the same. You had no idea that your whole world had stopped. Hell. The universe could have collapsed and you wouldn't have batted an eye because his eyes were on you, and you didn't have anything to say. 

A whole lifetime between the two of you. And you couldn't say goodbye. 

You weren't ready to. 

"Dave," He said, face tilted towards you, hands still by his shoulders. You couldn't move to hold him. "Don't be afraid," He said, breath already failing him, that cliche trail of blood welling up between his lips and sliding down his cheek.

Fuck him. Fuck Bro Strider. His last words have to be a reference to a Batman movie. You weren't Bruce Wayne. You weren't Dark Knight material. You didn't have the skill, or the money, or the fortitude to turn his death into your drive for justice- all you had was a chest far too full for your own liking. 

The thought to rip your heart out was appealing. You didn't need it now that the person it belonged to was gone.


End file.
